duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Wiki:Filling in information
This page shows how to fill in information for some Duolingo Wiki pages. Course list In Module:Crow/json there is information about courses in the form fromLangCode#toLangCode. *In https://incubator.duolingo.com/ you can see if a language has changed phase. You can search in the menus or type https://incubator.duolingo.com/courses/''toLangCode/fromLangCode''/status; for example https://incubator.duolingo.com/courses/la/en/status. *To see the actual date of a course changing phases go to the Weekly Incubator Summary Index. The WIS is made by jrikhal, the main author of Module:Crow/json and it appears minutes after Sunday 0:00 UTC. Language names are in Module:Lang/data. Duolingo interface translations Logged in Duolingo select a course with a base language of one of the columns of this page and go to Learn: https://www.duolingo.com/ There you will see Learn, Discuss, Shop, More, Events, Dictionary, Words. Gem: In iOS go to the Shop icon. Health/Hearts: In iOS press the heart in the top menu. Health piece/heart: in the same page you will see the word for "piece" or "heart" (and a time). Leaderboards: The easiest way is waiting until a new week begins and you have not practiced yet. Go to the Leaderboards and you will see a sleeping Duo and the words "Xxxxxx League. Compete against players in a weekly leaderboard. Complete a lesson to join this week's leaderboard". Any time of the week it's more difficult. On the web on the right of a tree (since May 2019, only for some users, and only when the message "You unlocked Leaderboards!" appears). On the apps it appears sometimes for around one second when pressing the shield icon. League: In iOS or Android press the shield icon. On the web on the right of a tree (since May 2019, only for some users). Practice: On the web hover over the dumbbell icon. In iOS press the heart icon. Skill: In the Shop search for the equivalent of "Finishing a skill". Streak: In the shop look for the equivalent of "streak freeze". Take a shortcut: In Android go to a tree that is not complete. Tap the pairs: You will see this while doing a lesson. Test out of n'' skills: In iOS or the web go to a tree that is not complete. Words: see the Words article. XP: In the main page of the web, at the left, in the "Friends" box. Duolingo Stories ;To see the English titles of the stories If you don't want to login *Go to https://stories.duolingo.com/ *Select one language. This will ask you to select a daily goal, as if you were a new user *Press back in your browser *You will see the first set of 10 lessons unlocked and the English titles of all the stories If you are logged in *On the web press "Stories" if that link is available. If not go to https://stories.duolingo.com/. *If you select a language you have not taken before it will enroll you in it automatically. *You will see all the sets you have already unlocked, or only the first set if you have completed less than 10 stories. ;To see the titles of the stories in its target language *For sets 2 and higher you must be logged in. *To see the title of a story in its target language the story must be unlocked and you must begin to complete it. Statistics https://www.duolingo.com/courses/all The first course will be the course with most users. In words and a flag or monument will show the target language. Hover over the flag or monument to see the URL that shows the base language: https://www.duolingo.com/course/''target_language/base_language/title Normally you will see an American flag or the Statue of Liberty and this URL: https://www.duolingo.com/course/en/es/Learn-English Hover over the next flags or monuments to see the course for English with the most users. Normally it will be the second course: https://www.duolingo.com/course/es/en/Learn-Spanish To see the available course with the least users search for the last sequence "In Beta". The symbol 千 means one thousand. For example "4.36千 active learners" means 4360 active learners.